


take a break

by thalassashells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, more gay shit from ao3 user thalassashells who is surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassashells/pseuds/thalassashells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior decides that Minfilia needs to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a break

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a fill for a kmeme forever ago and i'm still not totally pleased with it but its not the worst thing ive ever produced so enjoy SORRY FOR LIKE...CONTINUITY ERRORS OR ANYTHING....IDK WHAT IM DOING.

The Warrior walks into the Rising Stones, only to find that two days since the escape from Castrum Centri, Minfilia is already trying to work. She hunches over her desk with one arm slung up to her chest, broken during her imprisonment, the other frantically scrawling out a letter. It is one of many piled up next to her on her desk, envelopes and stamps and wax all neatly arranged next to her. 

Her hair is not neatly braided, now, but simply pulled back in a loose ponytail with strands hanging lose, some free and some tucked behind her ears. She still wears a white tunic and slacks, foregoing her typical attire for something more comfortable, perhaps-though the Warrior has a sneaking suspicion that she simply has not changed.

"And who is that one for?" the Warrior pipes up and breaks the focused silence.  


Minfilia looks up, and tries to hide the wince from moving her neck too fast after having it craned. There are dark rings beneath her eyes, and though her usual smile is there it is cast with a sort of sorrow.

"The botanist's guild," she says, "Coultenet has requested mugwort for--"

"Can he not get his own? He has two arms and two legs, last I checked." The Warrior replies, and Minfilia is struck silent by her sudden dismissive attitude.

"Well, yes, but-"

"But nothing, Minfy. Your wounds are fresh, and you of everyone should be on bedrest." the Warrior sighs, and plucks the quill out of her still-writing hand. Minfilia furrows her brow and opens her mouth to retort, but once she meets the Warrior's inent, worried gaze, she finds herself silent.

"Very well." she sighs, and the slightest smile plays across her lips, "You are quite hard to deny."

The Warrior smiles back and offers her hand to help Minfilia get up, and Minfilia takes it without hesitation.  
\----

They end up taking a detour to the washroom because, as the Warrior had said, Minfilia was beginning to look and smell like a wild chocobo. She'd laughed, for the first time in weeks. The Warrior sits on the edge of the tub, channeling fire aspected aether through the flowing water to bring it to a perfect warmth. Minfilia sits on a small stool, fiddling with the drawstring of her tunic.

"Come feel?" the Warrior says, and the water stops flowing.

She assumes that it will be perfect, and she assumes correctly. This would not be the first time she and the Warrior had bathed together, though it was the first in a while. She smiles and nods at the other woman, "Thank you, again."  


The Warrior smirks, "Let me get you out of those rags, then. As thanks." 

Minfilia finds herself blushing, as if this is the first time her Warrior had seen her naked, or the last. She grasps the Warrior's wrist and brings it to her chest, "Please do."  


She was slightly self concious, wondering how her body must look even after being expertly patched up by Y'shtola. She'd avoided anyone elses touches, finding herself flinching when someone raised their hand the wrong way. Unbefitting of a leader, she thinks. 

But the Warrior is ever gentle, removing her shirt in feather light touches and her pants in the same manner. Were it anyone else, she may resent being treated like she was glass, but right now she feels like she is.

Minfilia can't help but watch as her Warrior removes her own clothes, tossing them to the side in a cluttered heap. Typical, but endearing. 

They finally step into the tub together, and Minfilia sighs contentedly as the warmth tingles along her from head to toe. Combined with the Warrior's hand still on her shoulder, she felt better than she had in a long time. The Warrior positions herself at Minfilia's back, and begins to scrub her back with a soft sponge, easing any remaining tension from her muscles.

She is thorough, and seems to be paying close attention to which spots make Minfilia shiver, lingering on them a bit longer than strictly necessary. All the way down her back, her legs, up over her chest (after a brief pause, to which Minfilia smiled and nodded.) That's when she begins to feel the warm tendrils of conjury seeping into her, through the Warrior's hands. It sends shocks straight to her core, and she gasps.

With that, and to her disappointment, the tendrils withdraw.

"Is that ok?" the Warrior asks nervously.

"Yes," Minfilia answers quickly, leaning a bit into the Warrior's hands, "Please..please continue." 

The Warrior leans to place a kiss on Minfilia's shoulder, and she feels the other woman's lips curl into a smile as the flow of aether starts again into her skin. Tingling, coursing down her body and creating this current between her and the Warrior that she only felt could be completed by pushing closer to her, closing any gaps between them.

The Warrior's hands begin to dip lower, and Minfilia feels as though this break was one of the best ideas she's ever heard.


End file.
